


The Hug

by Jakette



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakette/pseuds/Jakette
Summary: The missing scene in the garden. How this scene should have happened in Epsiode 20.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	The Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get over the lack of hug in this scene so I fixed it! I added some turkish dialogues, their translation in in English, because the turkish dialogues make me feel closer to the story and original characters.

Her world shattered around her once again. She had just seen the man who toon everything in her life from her. Who single handedly decided her fate for her.   
Eda was reliving the pain of her past. Her wounds open and raw once again. Pain of loss and longing still as evident as when she was 6. 

She didn't recognize the women who spoke to that man. Eda who was always willing to help people, wanted people to smile, was now subjecting a person to doom. Wishing he never find peace. Who was she? But he deserved it. She didn't regret it. She wouldn't regret it. He had subjected her to a misery and longing he couldn't even imagine. 

There was no solace to be found. She was vaguely aware that she stood a few steps away from the man who she loved so profoundly. And who loved her back just as much. But her mind was reeling in the pain of her past. She didn't care about anything right now. All she could hear were the voices of her dead parents. 

"Eda, Let's go to the stars!" "  
Eda, Gel! Çiçekler sana özledin!"(Eda, come! The flowers missed you! ) 

"Are you okay?" Eda heard Serkan ask from somewhere afar. His voice didn't get to her immediately. Her pain was deafening. 

But by some miracle she was aware of him, she made sense of his him of his words; that's when she realized she wasn't okay. More so she wasn't alone. Pain replaced anger and within seconds she could feel her eyes water. 

She tried to manage on her own. She didn't want to give expression to this emotion. But she was helpless in the face of it. She read somewhere that even the most well cared for flowers withered sometime; she never thought it to be true. She had disregarded it. But right now she felt like a well cared for flower withering. She could see her father standing infront of her. As young as the day he left her. "We'll go to the stars Eda." He had smiled at her kindly... so so kindly.

She felt the star shaped tattoo on her hand burn and clutched the image in her hand even tighter. She could see her mother. Beautiful, happy and so loving. 

She needed something someone to hold she held her hand out but only found Serkan nearby. She hadn't even realized when he placed his hand on her bach to stabilize her. She would never tell him even in this state but she was glad for his support. It was a small gesture as she tried to cap the painful emotions of 24 plus years but it gave her so much strength.

She tried and tried but failed again to compose herself. She wanted someone to do it for her. Just this once. To hold her together. Because she couldn't, wouldn't any more. Could she just disappear? Away somewhere where the hurt couldn't catch up with her. 

He didn't know what he had just lived through either. He had seen the always smiling and lovely Eda Yildiz confront a man with traits he had never seen in her. He did know Eda was capable to wish someone bad. But then again he didn't know ths significance of the star that lay imprinted on her hand. He didn't dare think of the star he had bought her. He wouldn't even begin to delve into the pain she had lived through. His heart broke just listening to her story, she had to live it. He was no one to judge. He was no one. He was just there for her. That was all he was in this moment. Nothing more, nothing less. 

He had been debating his options. His heart yelled and tore at his soul to reach out but his mind his, stupid logical mind could only think to respect her wishes. There was a love in that too he thought vaguely. Serkan wished he never saw this. His always smiling, beautiful Eda Yıldız stood before him a broken image. Tears never suited her. Nothing was worth her tears. He had told her that hadn't be?

He had never experienced a pain such as this. Seeing the women he loved so profoundly hurt. He wished he could change her past. Take her pain on him. He wouldn't have minded if it meant it would keep Eda smiling forever. 

He still waited for her answer. She wasn't okay it was a stupid question. He could so easily see. Would he believe her if she told him anything different? He would perhaps she was unbelievably strong. He already knew it was a huge leap loaning a hand of support to her. If he had his way he would do much more than just that. 

Her outreached hand seemed to undo something in him. His logic failed him. He respected her contract but he didn't have tolerance for her pain. He couldn't see her like this anymore. He wanted to hold her. To tell her that he's there for her. So he took her hand in his and pulled her in for a hug. 

She struggled against him for only a minute but then the familiarity of his arms engulfed her and she immediately wrapped her arm around him; crying into his shoulder. She held on to him as if he held the balm to her wounds. As if he would help her pick herself up. Her mind was too clouded to think. She was only aware of a familiar, caring and loving pair of arm around her. Someone there to share her burden. She wasn't alone. She didn't lose everyone this time. There was someone who would buy stars for her, take care of flowers with her. Someone who was there. 

This was the most peaceful he'd felt in days. Eda was safe in his arms, not alone fighting the world. He held her close, she wouldn't break as long as he was there. He gently stroked her hair allowing her to cry. To let go of her pain. To unburden herself and share her pain. He would shoulder it. He would protect her. He had tried to protect her. As now he was trying to save them. He forced all thoughts from his mind and only focused on the angel in his arms. Eda was with him. For the minute he could, for the minute she allowed him he would try to make her world better. He brought her closer to him. Her scent taking iver his sense. Her soft hair against his skin. Her tears against his coat. He knew flowers were delicate, needed to be cared for but flowers also had thorns. And Eda was as firm as the sharpest of them. Hie may desire to protect her he thought but he knew she was strong enough as it was. He could only take pleasure in supporting her.

He didn't know what it was. He was too lost in her embrace to realize when she slowly started to pull away. And he let her. He ws not after all forgiven yet.

He analysed her under his careful gaze in the proximity their embrace provided him. Asking again if she was okay only this time silently with his concerned eyes. 

'İyim ben.' (I'm okay) She colleted herself. 

'Biliyordum.' (I knew) He smiled, very gently wiping a tear from the cheek. 

It was this absolute sincerity that broke Eda state of daze. She was still angry with him. He had no right to console her. She was strong enough on her own. How could she allow this? She pulled away completely. And with equanimity tried to brush the whole incident off;

"İyi geldi. (It came good to me) Thank you for being here for me" 

He knew his minutes of peace and happiness were over. It was of course back to how she wanted it. He the culprit, Eda the prosecutor. He could only wish for a quick forgiveness nothing more. 

"Her zaman." (Every time) He solemnly replied, the faithful loyalist he was to her. But no act of hers looked okay, his heart still hurt for her. 

"İyisin değilmi?" (You're okay, right?) He asked once more. 

She almost wanted to spill her heart's great fear and pain with him. He almost told him everything. God knew she wanted to lay her heart bear to him. But she couldn't get past the fact that he had lied to her. He was guilty in her court. And she would not forgive him yet. He had to deserve it. To convince her so she nodded her head in yes and said no more. 

"O zaman ben.... Ben kaçayım artık." (Then I.. I should leave then) He announced his departure despite his heart begging him to stay. And he turned to leave. 

Eda didn't know why her heart tore even more to see his retreating figure. She had treated him coldly surely she had wanted him to go. But she felt like having him around her. She didn't know how and why but she called out to him "Serkan." 

He was so glad she stopped him she was going surely going to ask him to stay. God knows he would. 

"Paparazziler hallit. Düşünmek istemiyorum." (Solve the Paparazzis. I don't want to think about it.) She steeled her self last minute. She was not dependent. She could do it all on her own. In retrospect she concluded seeing Serkan's face now reminded her not to trust the man who lied to her. 

He didn't try to hide his disappointment. Of course. Why would she ask him to stay? She was angry with him. Naturally it meant doesn't want to see him. 

"Düşünme" (Don't think about it) He didn't say anything else. And in his disappointment and grief of losing the one, most beautiful flower, in his garden of 500 he walked towards out of Yildiz Bahçesi. His cold house awaited him. With no warmth. No one. And especially no flowers.


End file.
